


through the darkness, to the dawn

by siriuslydraco



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, fuck me i am a mess for this pairing, this made me emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/pseuds/siriuslydraco
Summary: She drives on and the man with the suit is shoved far into her mind with the rest of her small, unimportant memories.But small and unimportant don't seem to coincide with Seth Gecko. Because she hadn't known it at the time, but that had been their introduction- their hello- and after that there only ever seems to be goodbyes.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	1. we should say goodbye, but it's too hard

**Author's Note:**

> so I was listening to Nobody Knows by The Lumineers and I just thought wow that's the most SethKate song I've ever heard and like a train inspiration hit me! I really don't know what this is but enjoy!!

The first time she sees him he's wearing a three piece and a dangerously thoughtful look on his face- his lips nursing around the bottle of something she can't quite make out. But she'd bet her life it isn't soda. His eyes are dark and brooding- scratch that- _he_ is all black and shadows himself, not just the eyes that stare into hers and Kate can't seem to look away once her foot steps on the Winnebago's pedal.

Is he drunk? He certainly seems it as he sways a little and refuses to look anywhere but into her green eyes that ogle him through the windscreen. She feels a prickle of fear crawl up her spine- he certainly looks like the type of man her Daddy had preached about to the congregation whenever he described someone who deviated from their faith. 

She challenges him though with an eyebrow raise as her father jostles in the window seat he's been resting in. Just some weirdo, she answers when her father raises concern and then the man in the suit is pointing a hand- indicating her to continue on her way as if he wasn't the inconvenience.

She drives on and the man with the suit is shoved far into her mind with the rest of her small, unimportant memories.

But small and unimportant don't seem to coincide with Seth Gecko. Because she hadn't known it at the time, but that had been their introduction- their hello- and after that there only ever seems to be goodbyes. 

* * *

Their first goodbye is beneath the rotting corpse of a once ancient temple- somewhere they had just fought for their lives in and a place that is now stained with their blood just like the sacrificial lambs that devious professor had spouted on about.

She's war torn, beat and she's sure every muscle in her body is telling her to rest but she pushes on because she has to. How can she collapse like she wants to when the result would mean her death? 

She's thought so many times tonight that she might die- and she had not taken comfort in it like she thought she would have. The promise of seeing Gods face seems fickle compared to actually living, and Kate can feel the cross around her neck become heavier. She'll see God some other time- not when she's seventeen and has everything to live for. 

She breathes down among the temples dust- inhaling centuries worth of death and pain and she feels it trickle through her veins and work its way into her very core. Her heart feels heavy when she thinks of all the other helpless tributes who thought they too would make it out still breathing. Was she just going to be another heap of forgotten bones that lies forever below the feet of drunk travellers?

But she reminds herself as she carries on through the burning in her weak thighs and arms that she's alive. She still breathes in the dirt but now she smells blood and sweat- signs of her fight- and it spurs her on as she grabs the arm of a man who had held a gun to her Daddy and allows him to fight for her. 

Seth holds her back with a strong arm- weapon bared in front of him and she's clutching onto him like a lifeline as she prays in her head for all of them. She doesn't have time to register how she shouldn't be gripping onto him like he's the Lord Saviour, but she is, and Kate doesn't have time to reconcile herself with the Bethel Baptist Kate when she's battling creatures straight from Hell. Her mind is rather preoccupied and doesn't throw up the evident thought that this man had taken her family hostage. 

But he had protected her when he could have legged it away from them. He came back for her and her father and that says a hell of a lot more of his character than the persona he had maintained throughout their RV journey.

And Kate gravitates towards him down in the dark bowels of the macabre tombs they wade through- and when there's a light and a door she feels almost disappointment in the fact he'll leave now like some mysterious hero in a spaghetti western. She looks at him square in the face- her tired green eyes meeting his wrecked brown ones, yet she can't say goodbye. That's too ominious, too formal and she just can't get the word past her lips. 

_Good luck,_ she opts for instead, and he looks back at her with something deeply emotional trying its best to break through his façade. But he doesn't crumble. He doesn't say anything- just shoulders his way out the door and into the neon lit night. 

Much later- when she's more numb than she's ever felt in her life and ripe with a desire to just lay down in the Mexican dirt and give up- she sees him.

He's boyish looking as he storms from the place of nightmares- long gone is the hardened criminal with a vendetta against the world and all is left is a young man who just fought for his life- for his brother- and who still ended up alone. She sees him then as he walks towards her with his eyes downcast to the dirt and suddenly the thought of lying on the ground and letting God take her doesn't seem too appealing anymore. 

_You want some company?_ The words leave her mouth before she even considers the reality of what is weighted in them, but a huge part of her had believed he'd tell her to get lost. But he doesn't and suddenly she's sitting beside him and he's leaving a trail of dust behind them. 

Kate feels the ten tonne weight in her chest as they drive away and she can't help but think this whole thing rings like a goodbye. 

A goodbye to her Daddy, her brother and her sense of normality that she knows she will never get back. A goodbye to her youth because she's had to grow up very quickly in the last day (she just killed her own father so she's pretty sure she'll never enjoy the rest of her teenage years anyway with that guilt weighing her down) and a goodbye to the old Kate. 

That girl is still somewhere beneath the Twister- clutching a cross and praying to a God that this Kate is feeling doubtful in. She'll leave her there to rot and will try not to think of her too much- she'll only focus on becoming someone she should have been hours ago. Someone stronger. 

She eyes Seth who sits beside her silently as he drives and she knows that this too- whatever this even is- won't last forever and just another goodbye is waiting to be said. But in truth, Kate's never been very good at goodbyes.

* * *

They've been destined for disaster for weeks now- ever since Seth sought salvation in the tip of a needle and Kate became obsessed with ancient scrawling letters that reads deep into a culebra history neither of them can comprehend.

But she tries to decipher the codes of the information she has garnered because she wants to understand who her brother is now. Seth glares at her darkly as she sits cross legged on whatever surface she finds most comfortable at the time- her bed, a diner booth or the sticky seat of a hotwired car- and he eyes her with a violent confusion as she scribbles in her bible because he can't begin to understand why it's so important. 

_They're dead_ , he keeps repeating to her like both their siblings are six feet under in wooden boxes and not walking talking beings that still _fucking_ _exist_. Kate seethes at him most evenings when he quips at her- eyes rimmed red and hands twitching towards the needle- and that's how it is now. 

It's a difference that has set her and Seth apart because he wants to leave Richard dead and bloody on the Twister's floor the way he should have been left, and can not face the hard reality that his brother is now a slave to the night.

But Kate can't leave Scott there- she can't shake his memory with the rush of heroin and bury it with the sharp edge of cheap whisky. She needs to find a way to save him, to gather up the pieces of the boy that has been lost to the wind and patch him back up to be some semblance of the brother she loves. 

It's her determination and Seth's unwillingness that causes her to stand alone on the edge of a Mexican dirt road. 

"Get out!" he shouts at her and she feels like she's suddenly being swallowed by the darkness that is painted in the sky. She hadn't realised how much she yearned for his company until that moment and the thought of being away from him makes her frigid and cold. 

"I'm not ready"

Her words shake from her mouth with all their unspoken innuendos. _I'm not ready to leave you. I'm not ready to be away from you because you're not capable on your own now you have your needles. You need my help, like I need yours. I need you._

But she climbs out of the car with her passport in hand and a heavy heart in her chest. When she hears the screech of the car it picks up though- beating rapidly inside of her but it crashes ungracefully once again when he gets out and hands her the money bag.

 _This is it,_ she tells herself, _our goodbye_. But she's never been good at goodbyes and she really doesn't know how it should go. She can tell by the way he won't meet her eyes that he doesn't know how either. 

She watches Seth Gecko walk away from her like a phantom against the obsidian sky and with each footstep he takes away from her, her heart gets further and further away from her being. The bloody muscle is now tucked safely away inside his pocket and is wholeheartedly his property- of that she's entirely certain and she stands on the dirt road for what feels like hours just watching the spot he was last visible in. 

She tries to cry or scream or curse but all she can do is croak out a short whisper. 

_Good luck_ , she tells the wind and nothing but darkness answers her. 

* * *

She's battling against her own body- hands gripping the wall and ears ringing with the deafening roar of the crowd that cheers on the bloody fighting in the ring. 

Amaru wants her to move- wants her to kill Santanico Pandemonium with her own delicate hands but Kate won't let her win. She grits her teeth as she feels that rubber band in her mind begin to pull back and she knows when it snaps the Queen of Hell will jump to the forefront of control. 

Kate squeaks when her legs begin to move without her permission and she grips onto the wall tighter to brace herself but her body takes another step. She's shaking and her teeth are biting down on her bottom lip with the strenuous effort of trying to fight for the pilot seat of her own mind and body. She sees the lights beaming in the distance and can hear the crowd get closer as Amaru rakes her nails into the flesh of Kate's brain and steers her towards the end of the hallway. 

She stands on a steel sort of balcony and her hands grip the cool metal as she hunches over and looks down- and then she sees him and it's like all the air in her lungs is evaporated. 

The ring is surrounded by chanting people and those bright glaring lights beam down on the two figures who are fighting beneath her. She can see the black flames snaking their way up the arm of one of them- and her stomach does a sick sort of flip as she lets her eyes fall on Seth Gecko for the first time in months. 

_You'll get out of this without any bumps or scrapes, alright?_

_It's a good score, Kate._

_Ready partner?_

_You want to go play in the darkness, little miss sunshine, you be my guest! I don't need this shit!_

_Get out!_

"No, please don't" Kate grits her teeth out and shuts her eyes tightly as she tries to stop Amaru from digging around in her memories like it's some sort of treasure chest. 

Images of Seth clatter together in one violent blur of the past and suddenly she can feel her resolve weaken and Amaru get stronger inside of her. She wants to run to Seth- to warn him to get out of here but she feels her legs move and her hands release their tight hold from the metal banister. 

She looks at him one last time as he stands in the ring like a panther ready to attack and she's overwhelmed by the fact that this will be the last time she ever sees him.

Either she'll be killed or be made kill everyone here. She really hopes its her death that is the finale of the evening because she could not bare harming Seth Gecko in any way. He's already harmed himself enough. 

The glare of the overhead lights grow dim as she descends from the balcony's steps and into the crowd, and she knows with a startling obviousness that she's taken a back seat and the Xibalban queen is controlling the show now. She feels like she's been thrown from a deep ravine and is in free fall as Amaru steps up and stares at Seth. 

She sneers at Kate from deep in the depths of her mind, and manically eyes the disoriented Gecko when his dark gaze falls on Kate's face. He's stunned dumbly and sways where he stands and Kate kicks and screams inside her own head for her legs to run- to run away from this place and out into the road where some truck might end this torture. 

And as Amaru cocks her head to look at the bewildered man that Kate loves the small town preachers daughter feels a fleeting romanticism that she somehow needs to say goodbye before everything goes to shit. She wants to hold him as Kate and not as this entity of evil that she is now- and she wants to tell him goodbye. 

But Kate has never been able for that.

 _Foolish, stupid girl. Seth Gecko will be the first person I'll kill tonight._ Amaru's voice is shrill and nefarious in Kate's mind and she picks herself up from the dark cavity where Amaru likes to push her down into and screams at her. They battle with each other and Kate's heart tremors when she feels her body move forward- Amaru wants blood and she wants it now. Killing Santanico is what she came here for, but killing Seth will be a tactic that will surely win the war of breaking Kate's mind.

Seth stands back up and his eyes break away from Kate's and somehow by some miracle she can feel herself getting stronger inside of herself and she tells her legs to move and they do. 

She doesn't look back again but hightails it away from the crowd and the ring and Seth.

And when he spins around and looks for her again he can't find her anywhere. He questions if it was real at all, but the harsh sting of goodbye feels real in the place where his heart rests. 


	2. you will always be my favourite hello

The desert is sticky with heat and harsh with the blowing tendrils of sand that circulate around the car. Seth has to squint to see into the distance because the world is being reduced to a dull colour of brown with the cloud of dust that swirls and accumulates. Richard is languidly stretched out against the hood of the car, long legs crossed at the ankles and his arms across his chest. He looks calm for someone who was just pulled out of Hell, but Seth can not rest. 

He paces back and forth- his tracks being marked into the deserts dust- and brown eyes flicker every few seconds to the small church that rests in the distance. He can see the shadow of red and black against the white backdrop of the chapel and it's the sight of her that leaves him any sort of comfort. 

She's safe, and alive- he repeats the mantra in his head repeatedly as he gazes at her from the distance as if he's afraid she'll disappear into scattered bunches of dust like the one's that whistle through the desert. But she's there- sitting on the front steps of the white church with her head in her hands and he tries to let the vision soothe him. 

But he had seen Kate before- in his drugged up dreams- and she hadn't been real then. Maybe she's not real this time either. Maybe they didn't save her. 

"Go to her" Richie says, his voice carrying in the warm breeze. 

Seth just stares back blankly at his brother while trying to decipher what it is exactly that flickers itself in Richie’s blue eyes. He doesn’t like the way he looks at him with that knowing expression whittling its way across his features as if he knows exactly why Seth’s soul feels at war within himself. 

He thinks of Kate then- stupidly brave as she’d stood in front of the mouth of Hell- and how she’d looked at him. Did his brother know just how much he had yearned for her when she was trapped in the clutches of a monster? 

He looks quickly away then and stalks purposefully from Richard, and towards the small church, without another word. 

The wind is picking up now that the sun is beginning to dim in the sky and as Seth walks towards Kate he’s swathed in an array of dust particles that he has to shield his eyes from. Kate sits on the steps with her hands on her knees and her eyes trained downwards- unmoving and stoic she doesn’t look up as Seth stands still in front of her. 

He feels his heartbeat pick up when he looks at her and he wonders when he’ll get used to the fact that for once in his life he fucking _won_. He got her back without losing her and here she sits alive and breathing. He knows she won’t be the same Kate he’d hauled around Mexico with but it's still her.

She’s carved from pain and anguish now and any sense of who she used to be is now buried somewhere deep down. But Seth is good at digging and won’t stop until that wide eyed girl is back smiling. 

“You want some company?” he asks her softly- his voice making her eyes tear from her hands to his face. She looks at him intently like she’s trying to read him- her eyes focused on him like he’s written in some ancient indecipherable language and then her lips turn upwards at the corners. 

“Yeah” she answers him, and some place in his subconscious twinges with a memory that’s beginning to wriggle its way to the surface. 

He sits down beside her with a heavy thud and winces straight away when he feels every hidden bruise beneath his skin ache. He knows come morning he’ll be dotted with green and yellow blotches on his skin and he’s pretty sure he can still feel blood trickle down his face.

There’s a dull pain in the crease of his elbow he’s trying hard to ignore- a familiar twinge that resurrects a repugnant past that he has tried to keep locked away. But he reminds himself he hadn’t used a needle to lay waste to his memories and create a warped lucid reality. He’d stuck himself to save her- his Kate who now sits beside him breathing shallowly. It’s probably the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. 

“You okay?” Seth asks her, not really knowing what else to say to her. 

He has a million things he _wants_ to say but the words get stuck in his throat and he can’t articulate them. He wants to ask her what she had meant at the mouth of that cave. _In the eyes of the people I love._ The memory of her standing before flames and destruction with hair flowing the same colour and eyes locked on him come swimming back to the forefront of his mind. He wants to tell her he loves her too. But he doesn’t voice the words he wants to say aloud. 

“I just needed a minute. To think” Kate tells him carefully, eyes flicking over her shoulder to stare at the church door “I wanted to go in but…..I don’t think I’m ready” 

He imagines what the floor of that church looks like stained with her crimson blood and he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as if to rid the vision from his mind. 

“Hey, you made it this far” Seth nudges her thigh gently with his hand but before he can pull it away she’s taking it in between her two smaller ones and turning his roughened palm upwards. He doesn’t care that he’s sitting on the steps of the Lord’s house or whatever with a girl he shouldn’t love- he leans against her and sighs as her cool fingertips trace a pattern on his palm. 

“What happens now?” she asks him in a whisper as her nimble fingers continue to trace along his skin. Her fingers snake towards his wrist and he can just about make out what pattern her fingers are drawing out. _Kate. Kate. Kate._ It's as if she's only familiarising herself with her own name again and ridding the bloodied one of an Xibalban queen from her soul. 

“Well Richie and I are heading back to Houston. We can get you somewhere safe along the way, you could head back home or I’ve talked to the Ranger and he said he could set you up in a safe house somewhere, keep an eye on you” Seth begins and suddenly Kate’s touch is gone from his skin and she’s on her feet in a rush of leather and red hair- casting him an incredulous look as she does. 

“Safe house?” she scoffs harshly as she turns her back to him- her face now turned upwards towards the sky. Seth stands up on stiff knees and lifts his legs that feel like lead to trail across the dust to her. 

“We can find something else if that’s not what you -” 

“You’re saying goodbye” it’s not a question and nothing is offered in her tone to suggest it. Her words are flat and cold and when she turns back to him she has tears spilling big and hot from her eyes “you’re just going to leave me again” 

“ _Kate-_ ” 

“You were there at that cave, Seth. You heard what I said! I love you, and I don’t want to be away from you anymore and now you’re just going to leave me again to go where? Back to _Bethel_? To _what_? I have nothing! But even when I had nothing I had you” she whispers the last part and her voice wobbles like she’s about to sob. 

She stalks away from him then to walk a pattern into the dust with her feet and he just watches her walk in a furious circle- hands rubbing harshly under her green eyes in an attempt to be rid of the tears and when she does it leaves black streaks down her pale skin from the heavy makeup she still wears. 

“Kate, I don’t want to be away from you either” Seth finally says, and she snaps her head in his direction to peer at him from across the dimming shadow of the sun that is settling itself over the church. 

“Then why say goodbye?” 

“Because.....Jesus, Kate, I didn’t think you’d want to stay with me after everything I put you through. I didn’t think you’d want to even be in the same car as me!” he throws his hands up into the air as he talks and absently turns to the church to amble towards the steps “look what happened the last time we were together” 

He thinks then of damp motel rooms and busted heists, how some days they’d gone without much food and how he’d slowly been seduced by the rushing bite of heroin. How he’d let his sanity and sharpness slip through his fingers like he’d let Kate. He’d pushed her away cruelly and left her standing in the darkness in more ways than one. 

_You want to go play in the darkness, Little Miss Sunshine, you be my guest!_

He puts his head in his hands then when he ungracefully slips onto the top step and this time he delights when every muscle in his body aches. _Good_ , he thinks, _I deserve pain for what happened to_ _her_. He had told her to play with darkness and it had reached its claws out and snatched her. 

“Look what happened when we weren’t together” Kate retorts softly as she stands in front of him “everything fell apart because we were separated” 

_The only way we survive is if we stick together. Because we’re better together._

He sighs heavily to himself, his body sagging with the undeniable weight of guilt and shame and selfishness that is coiling inside his veins like poison.

He wants her to leave him and live the most normal life that she can gather in her hands and latch onto. But he wants her to be with him, and be safe with him and he wants to never leave her side again. He wants that more than anything but he’s not so sure destruction won’t raise its head again and bite him- and he doesn’t know how he could bring her along with that. 

“I was trying to protect you” Seth talks more to himself now in a deep mumble “and I thought it was the right thing to do. To push you away, but it all went to shit” 

“I told you, you need to stop trying to protect me” Kate places herself back down beside him and Seth can feel her presence twist its way inside his soul and cling to his. How he ever thought he could drive away from here and drop her off to Freddie is almost impossible when he’s faced with the actual reality of having her so close. 

“Richie always says I run when things get too real. I guess he was fucking right” Seth eyes the car that lies in the distance but his brothers tall frame is now tucked inside instead of on the hood. 

“Things got pretty real, Seth. I died and came back possessed and you didn’t run” she tries to reassure him but her soft spoken words do nothing to dispel the recent wash of self loathing he finds himself swaddled in. 

“I did the first time. God, I should never have left you on the side of the road, Kate. It fucking _haunts_ me. Even the fucking Hell bitch brought it up to break me because she knew it was the one thing that killed me every day” Seth stands yet again- not able to remain seated with unmoving limbs when he is so caged with anger towards himself “but it was my shitty way of protecting you because this goddamn shit show of a world has taken and taken from me. It took away a good childhood that I should’ve had. Taken away a mom that couldn’t even stick around to look after us. It took my brother and turned him into a snake and I knew, I _fucking_ _knew_ it would take you too and I didn’t want to wake up and see your bed empty and know you left because I wasn’t any good. So I left you before I could drag you down with me. I know it’s not an excuse, and I’m fucking sorry. Jesus I wish I could take it all back. I’d go back to that crappy motel and I’d never take your family with us”

He doesn’t know whether it’s because he’s standing in the shadow of a religious sanctum or because her eyes look through him in a way that makes his soul quiver, but he finds himself confessing it all to her in one pained rush of words.

He lets them rush from him and scatter themselves in the growing breeze, and he hopes his words find rest across the desert and bury themselves in the sand.

“I forgive you” Kate declares in that mellifluous voice of hers and the utter honesty in which she speaks them causes his knees to nearly buckle. 

“What?” he breathes out to her. A vision of her crumpled and bloodied, with tears in her emerald eyes comes back to his mind then and hits him like a train. _I don’t forgive you_ , she had said to him then. 

“I didn’t mean what I said that day” Kate begins as her eyes focus on her fingers that trail a pattern over her jean clad knee “I was hurt and angry, and I could feel her inside my head _twisting_ everything. She kept saying your name and I blamed you, and I’m sorry, Seth. I know why you left me in Mexico. I saw into your soul, remember? I felt how desperate you were, and how you thought I’d leave you but I never wanted to. I _don’t_ want to leave you”

“Kate, you deserve a normal life” 

“I know you have a hero complex but this is _my_ life. I make my own decisions” she tells him firmly- some form of the old, defiant girl he’d been in Mexico with making a short appearance but she shifts on the step where she sits and looks at him softer “unless you don’t want me to go with you” 

“I want you with me. Always” he states levelly and he can see a smile brimming in her watery eyes. 

“Then this doesn’t have to be a goodbye” Kate offers. She’s tired of goodbyes when it comes to Seth and from now on she hopes there won’t be any more bitter and painful farewells.

She gauges his reaction for a while and she can see a million different thoughts swimming in his eyes.

She’s given him her forgiveness but he’s not so ready to accept it and claim it for himself. But she knows the desire to keep her close and protect her outweighs any logical explanation he can conjure for their parting.

He just sighs heavily then as he kneels in front of her, his large hands coming to place themselves on her face. She lets out a shaky breath at how rough his palms feel against her soft skin. 

“I guess it doesn’t have to be” Seth smiles at her then- like how he’d smiled to her beneath this desert town when he'd talked about her at prom, with creases around his eyes and plump lips upturned. He’s beautiful when he smiles. She lets her own lips mimic his when he tucks a strand of her long red hair behind her ear with one hand and lets the other cup her jaw. 

“You haven’t gotten rid of me yet, Gecko” she tries to be playful, but her throat chokes and her eyes brim with unshed tears because for a fleeting moment her broken heart feels so full it’s almost like she could burst. So full of hope for the future and full with irrefutable love for him. 

“I do too, you know” his voice is soft just like how his hands are caressing her face. Her brow crumples in slight perplexity as she stares at him but it seems like her heart understands the impending words he’s bound to say because it kicks up a fuss inside her chest. 

“You do what?” she whispers to him with a shaky voice, and he’s back to smiling that addictive smile. 

“Love you” Seth proclaims sturdily and Kate can’t help stop the tears that falls down her face this time “I love you, Kate. More than anything in the world. I don’t deserve you and-” 

She shuts him off as she takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently on the mouth- their lips moulding together as lightly as a feather’s touch.

She holds herself to him and doesn’t let her lips tear from his until he gets over the shock and reciprocates against her mouth passionately. His big hands are in her hair, knotting his fingers between the curls like he doesn’t want to let her go. She clings to him embarrassingly tight from where she sits with his kneeling form between her legs, her arms around his neck like vices. 

A honk in the near distance causes them to break apart, his lips sliding from hers begrudgingly and Kate peers into the darkening distance to see the outline of Richie’s car. 

“Motherfucker, Richard” Seth grumbles underneath his breath as he untangles his hands from her hair and lets her go. He stands up then with a smile on his face and an outstretched hand for her to take. 

“You ready, partner?” he asks her and she nods her head with a smile, placing her hand in his and letting him gently haul her to her feet. 

They walk towards the car, hand in hand, and despite the fact the dusk in the sky is settling itself upon them and clothing them in a layer of shadow, Kate smiles because she knows come morning, the dawn will rise and the darkness will be gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked guys! feedback is much appreciated x


End file.
